the enchanted stone of our destiny
by thanyxxikithaonff
Summary: La piedra encantada, una joya que posee 5 deseos y que es codiciada por muchas personas, llego a caer en manos de Sakura y su amor Shaoran. Intentaron todo para proteger esa piedra y su amor, que en medio de su camino…se encontraron con la muerte.


Nadie jamás creyó que dos pequeños jóvenes que se quisieron tanto, terminaron muertos en el intento de escapar de sus propias familias que los intentaban separar. La muerte de ambos, no fue para nada dulce. El dolor fue mucho. Tanto, que sus amigos y la gente presente, no pudieron ver, ni tolerar más tristeza en sus rostros al morir, Lloraban con desgarro pero…la gente que los vio crecer, que los llenaron de amor y calidez, miraron para un lado, y le dieron la espalda, tal vez deseándoles la peor de las suertes. Lo menos que puedes esperar de tu propia familia, Estaban juntos, pero juntos en la soledad. No había nadie presente para que pudiera estar con ellos en lo último de sus cortas vidas. Pero estaban juntos después de todo. En medio del vacío, pero juntos. Lo último que salió de sus labios fue un "_todo estará bien…" _y un_ "te quiero". El ultimo "te quiero" de sus vidas antes de que la muerte viniera por sus almas. Si tan solo la muerte pudiera devolverles la vida a estos niños, lo haría. Pero, tenía que cumplir con su cometido, y su misión. Hasta la muerte se conmovía al ver que esas almas tan puras y valiosas, se fueran de este mundo. Tenían mucho que entregar. Tenían una vida por delante pero el destino escribió un final para ellos y así debía ser. _

_En la época de las guerras civiles, ocurrió este hecho. Había una constante guerra entre dos familias reales. El hijo del emperador se había enamorado de la princesa del reino vecino con el cual estaban peleando. Y ella le correspondió a sus sentimientos. _

_Pasaron diez _años después de lo ocurrido. El emperador, padre del joven, y su esposa habían muerto ya. Shaoran era el heredero al trono en ese entonces. La princesa Shiefa era la que seguía por lo tanto tenía todo el reino a su cargo y ya era la emperatriz. La joven hermosa no le agradaba para nada que sus súbditos la llamaran "emperatriz" así que de favor les pidió a todos los habitantes, que se dirigieran a ella como "princesa Shiefa". Ella y las otras 3 princesas eran amadas por los habitantes. Todo el reino amaba a sus princesas. Pero ellas tenían un secreto oculto dentro de sus corazones al igual que un pasado desgarrador.

Las hermanas menores de Shaoran iban a menudo a pasear al pueblo y jugaban con los niños. Pero ahora iban a un lugar especial…Un árbol de Cerezo que aparecía solo una vez en cinco años. ¿Pero porque aquel árbol era tan especial? A pesar de ser mágico, contenía gran aprecio de parte de las hermanas de Shaoran. Aquellas jóvenes miraban el árbol con pena pero a la vez con un sentimiento de ternura.

-¿Cómo estas querido hermano?- fue lo primero que dijo Shiefa –espero que estés bien junto a la princesa Sakura.- Dijo Shiefa apoyando su mano derecha en el tronco de aquel árbol

-¿Princesa Sakura?- pregunto inocentemente Mei, una niña de unos seis o siete años junto a otro gran grupo de niños que siempre jugaban con las jóvenes

- Hola mis niños, pues… esta es una historia muy larga que sus padres tuvieron que presenciar lamentablemente. La princesa Sakura fue alguien muy importante en este reino… y para mi fallecido hermano Shaoran- dijo Shiefa tomando a Mei en sus brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas mientras un montón de niños las rodeaban. Mientras que Futie, Feimei y Farner intercambiaban miradas sonriendo. Creo que ya era la hora de contarles la historia.

-¿Quién es la princesa Sakura?- dijo un niño del grupo

-Niños esta es una historia de amor…-dijo Farner juntando sus manos sonrojada. Parecía estar fantaseando

-Llena de aventuras y de peligros…- Continúo Feimei imitando a un pirata que navega con su tripulación en el ancho mar.

-y con mucha tristeza, dolor, y maldad.- dijo Futie sentándose en una roca cerca de ahí junto a sus hermanas.

"Todo empezó aquí…Mi hermano Shaoran jamás fue necio. No era de esos típicos jovencitos que ordenaban a quienes se les cruzaban, todo lo contrario. Él era aventurero y no le gustaba estar en la prisión del palacio. A pesar de que era solo un jovencito, el sabia cuidarse solo y era muy maduro para su edad. Tenía la edad mental casi como la de un adulto. Una tarde Shaoran se escapó del castillo y nos pidió de favor que no les dijéramos nada a nuestros padres y nosotras cumplimos con lo que nos pidió.

La princesa Sakura no vivía aquí. Ella era la princesa del reino vecino. Ambos reinos estaban muy cerca del otro. Nos separaban un gran bosque frondoso. Cruzando eso ya estabas en otro reino y al igual que Shaoran, Sakura también tenía sentido aventurero y tenía el alma más inocente y más bella que yo haya conocido en este mundo. Jamás conocí a alguien igual. Mi hermano la conoció ahí. Estaba caminando sola en el bosque con una tranquilidad y sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche que para ella era agradable…."

Era luna llena y ahí fue donde el joven Shaoran la conoció. Él no tenía idea que aquella jovencita era el amor de su vida. Ese encuentro fue inevitable

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Shaoran, el hijo del emperador tocándole el hombro haciendo que la princesa se llevara un gran susto

-¡me asustaste! Creí que…- Sakura hizo una pausa para ver quién era esa persona que le había tocado el hombro.-¿ah? ¿Quién es usted?- dijo arqueando una ceja

-yo soy Shaoran… ¿y usted quién es?- pregunto quitándose la capucha con la que andaba

-Mi nombre es Sakura… ¿usted no es el hijo del emperador del reino de al lado?- dijo inocentemente apuntando con su dedo su lado izquierdo

-Sí lo soy pero por favor no le diga nada a mi padre ¡si me descubre…!- hizo una pausa al ver la sonrisa de parte de la princesa

-descuide, nadie lo sabrá, pero si es su hijo… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en su palacio?- dijo sentándose en una roca cercana acompañada del joven

-me escape. No me gusta estar para nada en aquel lugar. A decir verdad mi padre no es de esa clase de personas amables. No sonríe con nada. Tiene un corazón muy frio y algunas veces castiga a las personas sin piedad. No me gusta que mi padre sea así. Desde que falleció mi madre, no ha vuelto a ser igual. Algo se rompió. Se ha vuelto cruel y ya no lo reconozco. Ese no es el padre con quien me crie. Antes solíamos salir a pasear y a saludar a los habitantes del reino y a jugar con los niños pero…al parecer mi madre al morir se llevó consigo a mi buen padre y dejo algo horrendo en su lugar. Pero aun así, yo quiero a mi padre y deseo más que nada que vuelva a ser el de antes. Lo único que quiere de mi es que yo ocupe el trono cuando él se haya ido, pero, no quiero. Hemos tenido discusiones anteriormente y no lo pude soportar más. Por esa razón es que me escape. Solo quería caminar un rato…y pensar.- dijo Shaoran con la mirada baja

Sakura lo miro y le tomo la mano. El joven solo la miro con sorpresa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-se cómo se siente usted. Yo he pasado por lo mismo. No tolero que mis padres castiguen a la gente del pueblo que es inocente, que no ha hecho nada para merecerlo…-

-¿Sus padres? ¿Quiere decir que usted es…-

-Sí, como se ha dado cuenta soy la princesa de este reino. Mi hermano mayor Touya murió en una guerra. Desde ese entonces mi padre y mi madre me asignaron como heredera al trono. Sin embargo la gente de mi reino pasa muchas necesidades y no creo ser la mejor indicada para dirigir a un reino ni solucionar un problema. Es mucha responsabilidad para mí. Por eso… ando en busca de La Gema

-¿Una gema?- pregunto él, parpadeando un par de veces sin entender nada.

-Sí, la gema encantada, al parecer se encuentra en este bosque. Tiene el poder de conceder 5 deseos. Lo que más anhelara tu corazón. Pero la gente que ha poseído esa joya ha gastado 2 deseos egoístamente y ahora solo quedan 3 deseos y cuando se agoten la piedra perderá su poder y será una piedra ordinaria como las demás. Debo darme prisa. Solo así podre acabar con los problemas de mi reino y con el sufrimiento de las personas. Tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar después de esto. Pero si no la encuentro a tiempo…-

-le ayudare a encontrarla- dijo sonriendo de pie extendiéndole la mano

-¿Qué?- dijo con algo de tristeza y sorpresa a la vez

-¿Vamos?- dijo aun con la mano extendida sonriéndole.

-Sí- dicho esto la jovencita le tomo la mano y se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa.

-Princesa… ¿Qué aspecto tiene aquella gema?- dijo aun tomado de la mano de la princesa que iba caminando tras él en el oscuro bosque

-Veamos… en las noches de luna llena y luna nueva suele aparecer con facilidad. Se dice que aparece justo debajo de la silueta de la luna. Es de un color verde esmeralda y es muy pequeña.- Viendo que el joven Shaoran aun sostenía su mano se sonrojo un poco.

-Debajo de la silueta de la luna…hmmm…. Debajo de la silueta de la luna…- dijo el joven con su mirada perdida en el cielo en busca de la luna- ¡ahí esta!. Debe estar justo debajo de ella ¿vamos?- Sakura solo se tocaba el pie ya que antes de encontrarse con Shaoran se había torcido el tobillo -…¿Princesa?

-hm? ¡ah! No pasa nada…-trato de apoyar el pie más no pudo- auch-

-esta… lastimada- dijo el observando su pie

-esto no es nada…pero debemos apresurarnos. Ya pronto será medianoche y la piedra desaparecerá del lugar-

-Entonces…sujétese princesa- dicho esto Shaoran la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió en busca de la piedra encantada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a su destino. Justo debajo de la luna se veía un destello verde esmeralda y ahí se encontraba aquel objeto mágico codiciado por muchas personas.

-y ahí esta…la piedra encantada- dijo Shaoran bajando a Sakura

-si… esta es- dijo teniendo la joya entre sus manos. –disculpe… como usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo…¿no quiere pedir un deseo?- dijo nerviosa

-¿yo? No…aunque las personas del reino que yo provengo están pasando por circunstancias similares. Tal vez necesiten ayuda…pero…-

-tenga- interrumpió Sakura mostrándole la piedra sonriendo –la necesita más que yo.-

Ante el comentario el joven se sonrojo.

-pero…No. No puedo aceptar esto. Es demasiado para mí. Me-mejor quédeselo usted- dijo moviendo sus manos

Ella solo se rio y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo de su vestido

-ya se. Dividiremos la piedra en dos. Yo tendré una mitad y usted otra. Por lo que me han dicho, esta piedra ha sido dividida antes y no ha perdido su poder. Pero debemos considerar que solo tenemos 3 deseos y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con que pedimos.- Sakura dividió la piedra y esta no perdió su resplandor y le dio la mitad a Shaoran y su fragmento lo puso en un cordel y se lo colgó de su cuello formando un collar.

-Muchas gracias princesa-

-No tiene por qué agradecerme.-

-Bueno… Misión cumplida. Un gusto en conocerlo. - dijo Sakura

-E- ¡Espere! Princesa…- dijo Shaoran

Sakura solo se volteo

-hm?-

-Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos… ¿verdad?- dijo Shaoran

-No. Si quiere podemos encontrarnos aquí. La verdad tuvimos un buen rato juntos.- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces… Nos vemos- dijo volteándose pero aun mirando a Sakura

-Si. Hasta pronto- dicho esto se despidieron. Cada uno teniendo un fragmento de la piedra encantada. Pero sin saberlo estaban exponiendo su vida al peligro. Un peligro mortal.

-Princesa…Sakura…- dijo Shaoran mirando su fragmento y pensando en aquella maravillosa persona con la cual tuvo un gran encuentro. Un encuentro inevitable.


End file.
